Moon Madness (Team Bobbalu)
This video can be viewable in the Freak Foor version of SN: The Theory of Time. It is a Freak Foor dub of the Total Drama All-Stars episode, Moon Madness. After GameFlame's change, it was removed because viewers thought it was too disgusting and creepy. Transcript Portion 1 McLean walks in near the two teams while creepy horror BGM by Team Bobbalu plays Chris: (played by Ayarko Bobbalu) "WELCOME TO THIS MOTHERF***ING CHALLENGE, YOU HORRIBLE PIECES OF S***! IT'S GOOD NEWS AND YOU SHOULD F***ING KNOW IT!" Gwen: (played by Оксана Великажінка) "HOW IN THE HOLY NAME OF F*** IS IT GODD*** GOOD NEWS, YOU C***?!" Chris: "IT HAS ENTERTAINMENT VALUE YOU S***!" (A screen appears showing the map of the island) "ALL YOU HAVE TO F***ING DO IN THIS CHALLENGE IS TO RACE FROM ONE POINT OF THE D*** ISLAND TO THE OTHER DURING A BLUE HARVEST MOON THAT AFFECTS WILDLIFE, MAKING THEM ACT LIKE R*****ED W****S! IF YOU DON'T WANNA CRY LIKE A F***ING P***Y, YOU BETTER WIN! IF YOU LOSE, I DON'T GIVE A RHINO'S A**!" screen turns into bugs, eyeballs, blood, snot, and stuff that belong in the loo of a sudden, an exceedingly creepy face appears, followed by an extremely loud scream Duncan: (played by Kaamil Bobbalu) "WHO THE F*** CARES ON HOW HARD THIS PIECE OF S*** CHALLENGE IS?!" Chris: "THAT'S F***ING RIGHT! OK! LET'S GET THIS S*** DONE WITH! VILLAINOUS V*****S, SINCE YOU WON THE LAST CHALLENGE, HERE IS THIS D*** MAP WITH THE FASTEST MOTHERF***ING ROUTE SO YOU CAN CHEAT LIKE A STUPID B**** WHO IS F***ING MANIPULATIVE! HEROIC H**LF***ERS, WEAR THESE ROPES AND HATS MADE OUT OF PIECES OF S***!" (Chef walks holding ropes and hats made out of feces) "IF YOU HATE THE S****Y SMELL FROM THE S*** THAT CAME FROM A PERSON WITH AUTISM'S A**, TOO F***ING BAD!" puts the ropes and hats made out of feces on the Heroic Hamsters (dubbed as Heroic H**lf***ers in the FF version) Chris: "IN THAT F***ING CASE, THE ANIMALS SHOULD BE ATTRACTED TO THE PIECE OF S*** SMELL ANYWAY!" Mike: (played by LFMFAB) "LET'S CHASE THOSE S****Y VILLAINOUS V*****S CUZ THEY HAVE THE F***ING MAP AND NOT US!" Cameron: (played by Gadadhara Bobbalu) "YEAH, MIKE! (Mike's name spelled Meeee in the Team Bobbalu dub) WE BETTER WIN THIS F***ING RACE OR ELSE, B****!" (portrayed by Оксана Великажінка) hits Cameron and bugs, blood, spiders, mice, rattlesnakes, and eyeballs come out of Cameron's eyes, ears, nose, and mouth to the Villainous Vultures (Otherwise known as the Villainous V*****s in the Freak Foor version) Heather: "LET'S BEAT THOSE B****ES AND SUCK THEIR D***S! IT'S GONNA BE A PIECE OF S*** AND P***!" Chris: "ARE YOU F***ING READY?!" Alejandro: "IF WE LOSE, WE STILL DON'T GIVE A S***!" Chris: "GET SET, A*****ES!" Heather: "SUCK MY-" hear an extremely loud scream to replace the air horn sound two teams start running, as stuff that belongs in the loo flies out of their private parts and flopping onto the ground, followed by Chris eating them Transcript Portion 2 Courtney: "SINCE WHEN DOES AN ALLIGATOR F***ING DO THAT?!" Alejandro: "THAT'S BECAUSE THE BLUE HARVEST MOON MADE THE ANIMALS BECOME THEIR (bleep) OPPOSITES! GROW A MOTHERF***ING BRAIN, YOU W****!" face is revealed from the map, but this time, her face is even creepier than Regan MacNeil, covered in blood and with her teeth becoming very sharp fangs with bloodshot eyes, followed by an exceedingly loud scream Heather: "YOU'RE SUCH A F***ING KNOW-IT-ALL, B****!" Alejandro: "I BEG YOUR F***ING PARDON?!" punches the alligator and it turns into gross-looking and mold ridden pellets along with eyeballs, mold, bleach, hairballs, mud, blood, urine, feces, dirt, rattlesnakes, wasps, ants, spiders, vomit, teeth, worms, bugs, snot, gross foods, lava, mice, and frogs eats all the items that the alligator became Transcript Portion 3 see Scott (Who is named S*** in the FF dub and played by Kaamil Bobbalu) being chased by small, creepy-looking girls who are creepier than Regan MacNeil that are screaming loudly Alejandro: "HURRY THE F*** UP, ***HOLES! WE HAVE NO TIME TO ACT LIKE A B****!" is now running the opposite direction still being chased by creepy-looking girls that are screaming, with two of them chopping off his arms, which turn into piles of stuff that belong in the loo, but Scott grows a new pair of arms Alejandro: "STOP EATING S***, H***S****ER (Heather's name in the Freak Foor dub), DON'T YOU DARE LOSE OUR F***ING MAP!" Heather: (finishes eating up the gross things the alligator became and stands up, still with her creepy face) "EAT SOME S***! SUCK MY D***!" (Catches up with her teammates holding out the map) "C'MON, MOTHERF***ERS, GET TO THE FINISH LINE, C***S!" (The map turns into bugs, eyeballs, blood, lava, and feces and Heather discards her clothes on the ground by throwing them off her, then she prances away) "SWALLOW MY F***ING V*****, W****S!" Gwen: "THIS S*** IS GETTING ON MY F***ING NERVES!" Courtney: "ME TOO! H***S****ER NEEDS TO STOP PRANCING LIKE A F***ING R*****ED F****T!" is seen prancing around naked Gwen: "IF SHE DOESN'T, WE WILL SUCK HER D*** AND FEED HER S***!" and Gwen laugh with an extremely creepy voice as gross-looking and mold-ridden lotus heads emerge from their mouths Reception The dub received extremely negative reviews from critics, especially from fans of the Total Drama series, but positive reviews for the staff of the GBS. Category:Transcripts Category:Team Bobbalu Transcripts Category:Freak Foor dub Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts